Fortuna/Quotes
Female Solaris *''"(Humming "We All Lift Together")"'' A *''"I'd scrub me wetware before they shelve me and no mistake. Scrub a few of them too, right out."'' *''"Me boyfriend break up with me yesterday. (chuckling) He's smart, he's handsome, his optical receptors have been malfunctioning for months. He told me: "I'm seeing someone else." I said: "(scoffs) I'm over HERE!" (laughing)"'' *''"Look, he's really there for you on a good day, sure. But he's always there for you on a bad one."'' *''"Solaris United, uppity sorts who think they know how things should be! That's why they can't see things how they are. Things ARE as they should BE."'' *''"I don't give a fig they're Corpus endorsed, one more witness for the Order of Profit comes around my air early in the cycle, they gonna find me waiting with a shotgun, ready to void some muckin' warranties!"'' *''"Look, you can breathe coolant for twenty years, or come with me! Mercmercs need backup! Six month run popping zits near Mercury. Come back flush! Easy money, old mate, easy!"'' *''"Wanna know how you die, kid? One day at a time, that's how."'' *''"You wanna wish for heaven? Go right ahead. But any history book will tell ya, what waits at the end of that dream... every time... is straight up genocide."'' B *''"Me and an old mate traded shifts. I did his, he piked on mine. Repo? Hah! That dip-faced mucker won't have any parts left to repo, I find him."'' *''"Solaris United? I don't know what that is. I'm gonna head back to work. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."'' *''"The only difference between a friend and an ambidexter is opportunity. Theres not a person alive wouldn't sell you out for the right price."'' *''"Quills, you see 'em everywhere these days if you know where to look. Corner of your eye, pulling strings."'' *''"The Order said I could consolidate me debt by refinancin' me rig, use it as ...equity? I think? But now they say I owe more 'en ever, so I got myself extra shifts. Gonna dig me self out the old fashioned way, like me ma almost did."'' *''"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Slight the breaks there, Champ. You telling me there's something under Venus?"'' *''"Some legless repo mucker comes crawling up to me. 'Credits, Miss? Credits to me debt?'. Told him, 'Take a shift like the rest of us, I work for me self not the likes of you'."'' *''"Want work(?) Gonna need a rebuild, rebuild costs credits, go into debt, debt means they own ya. So you wanna be free, gotta(?) earn that now, means you gotta work more, more work needs more upgrades, more rebuilds. Means more debt, always more debt. Working me whole life to buy freedom from the debt I bought to buy the freedom to work, to buy me freedom! And we're so proud to be working for it. So stupid proud."'' *''"Timbrake(?) failed in canal 4 (???) Not everyone's a full conversion. What airborne Orokin coolant does to meat-lungs? Oh.."'' *''"Me old man got brain-shelved when I were a lad. Didn't make the payments. His brain-case is still there, locked up by the Taxmen, waiting for us to pay off his old rig. Never at(?) in me lifetime of course, but me sprogs might get to meet their granddad someday. When they is grandfolk themselves.'' C *''What do you reckon it's like being... being brain-shelved? Just... dark, I reckon."'' *''"If you want me to work faster... It'd help me if I knew what I was looking for."'' *''"The firestorms, the freezing temperatures, the toxic coolant, the wildlife... What do the Taxmen get outta this? Why are we doing this? Everything here wants us dead!"'' *''"I pay me seed every each and five cycles, straight outta my account. I make me good intentions. And know the Order of Profit safeguards me prosperity!"'' *''"That visitor? What talks in riddles? She stopped me the other day, thank me she did, for "that which I'm yet to do". I asked her what. She said: "Rewriting future history, by pausing a stranger." I suppose that's what I'm doing this moment, innit? (laughs) Oh.. oh I don't like this, I must get back to work."'' *''"Got done (?) a fat-boy bound for some pleasure dome. Mainly fabrics, lots of sealed(?) containers. A few of them, well... a few of them are (?)"'' *''"Word is we're shipping in some animals now. Some kinda safari park for Nef Anyo. I guess the resurrected native specimens weren't cutting it."'' *''"Me brother got brain-shelved! Full repo (chuckling). Left me everything he had... which was debt. (?) too, son of a bitch."'' *''"Seals failed around his chest-plate. I've guessed coolant got into his eyes. Down three days, he was. He's blind. Gonna be a long, hard road coming back from the interest on that eye."'' D *''"You know him? He's an overly polite man with a gun tattooed on his neck. Someone that cluey might be able to integrate. We can't afford to pass on able hands. Not at the rate we breed."'' *''"Me father went missing in the Grineer invasion on Mars! Perhaps you were there, Tenno? Perhaps you saw him?"'' *''"Pumps(?) will need some parts low on go-go juice. Tractor's inbound, need a snappy refill. Come back."'' *''"I've got a bundled up fat boy and he detonated(?) an empty bond at a time(?) They say you're an agent. You good for this?"'' *''"Duviri? 'Holier than thou.' And have enough scratch to treat barons like concubines. That's who we're really working for, mark me words."'' *''"Little Duck says she found something! A Voidgate! That mean anything to you?"'' *''"Hah, keep telling yourself you're free, and you'll never escape. Working as intended am I right? (scoffs)"'' E *''"Welcome to the habs, kid. Nothing works, but anything can be arranged."'' *''"Ah, my family don't worry 'bout me. I was never gonna make it."'' *''"This cove's wooing me, he is. Unexpected visits, gifts of sealant, parts for that extra manipulator I wants installed. A romantic he is, a real fancy monger."'' *''"Hey, he's not too smart, but he can lift things."'' *''"What role this site played in Orokin history is uncertain, but the ties are clear."'' *''"I know an action dog, gots a connection with a repo out for the(?) hab twelve. Faulty parts. half-price! Bargain if you're handy with a solder and don't mind being a little twitchy"'' *''"There's an agent down by the Spillway 19. Teach her what ya want. Gib-faced mucker is a sidemouth ambidexter, though ever there was one. Don't tell her nothing you don't mind getting back to the taxman."'' F *''"Hey! Friend! Spare a few credits?"'' *''"I've been a rig jockey, tractor jockey, rail agent, worked Abigail(?) for a slum executive more than once. Worked all kinds of jobs in all kinds of places. Never met a good person, or a bad one. It's just folks friend, everyone's just folks."'' *''"There is another way! What they don't know is the only thing keeping me alive! Something's gonna fall like rain and it won't be flowers."'' *''"Hey! Smoke the brakes. I've avoided being picked up for repo for a fortnight now. I've learned the rules."'' *''"Piece of advice? Don't make no waves, don't beg no losses(?), and get off this backwater planet as soon as you can!"'' *''"Transported this Corpus once, got talkin'. Told me about the... this... what whatsit? Nominative determinism, what you get named steers how you turn out. Maybe that's why the Corpus name some of us, not our kin. Is that loopy?"'' *''"Dictators, profiteers, sadists, these are souls that do not survive death."'' Male Solaris A *''"I'm Solaris and proud. As are all me clan. The repo's, the wasters. Those adrift in the bio-waste. Disgusting, no pride to any of them. I'll work hard. Me old man worked hard an' his old man 'efore him. No time for those who would rather rot in the streets. Me? None."'' *''"Some kids makin' a clubhouse in the ducts. Gotta call security. That racket they call music is a needle in me receptors."'' *''"Gonna find me a recess and close me shutters for five. I'd mainline kaft to get through this shift, but they upgraded the canisters and me gastrobe compability upgrade ain't due till next week."'' *''"Ach. We work hard now, but for sure we suffer. We'll all be forgotten in the coming prosperity. Nef Anyo watches over us. The Order of the Profit too. Life is profit, ain't it what they say?"'' *''"Self-employed, me rear end. Only thing I own is second-stage toxic shock, the water I'm treading, and head full of bad dreams."'' *''"Checked into the machine shop to get me mic serviced. Can't bloody sleep 'cause I can't turn the bloody things off."'' *''"So, the Corpus get here, right? Place is a firestorm. They turn the old Orokin terraforming back on and p'resto'. Within a week we got plants and animals ain't nobody ever seen. I'm tellin' ya, either the tech is hiding something, or the planet is."'' B *''"Granddad's been dead for years. But we're still working to pay off his re-breathers, the kind with three stage hexo-filtration. Pricey, but not much on resale. Some day we'll get clear, not in me lifetime, but maybe me kids. That's why I got me parts cheap, keep the overrates low, give 'em a shot at getting clear."'' *''"For sure I upgraded me new toxicsills. Only get payed off my old one's mind. As me old man used to say, 'In a good cause, there are no failures, only todays'. Me lucky day's just around the corner."'' *''"Some of them Ostrons around? Why they leave a place like Cetus to come to the system's armpit I got no idea. Must like the smell of coolant. Nice enough folk though."'' *''"Guts! Ain't ever gonna pay off me refit like this. The rates just keep going up!"'' *''"You don't mess with that group. It'd be like going up against your nightmares and their lawyer. Can't wait to meet 'em? Check the guns."'' *''"Here's how you land where I'm at: Get to two bad days, drop off all your hope, and keep on driving."'' *''"I don't care about about a badge. It's not right and they're not getting away with it. Listen to your enemies, for the Void is beckonin'."'' *''"Tenno! They here because of that Oxium scam we pulled on Eris?"'' *''"Ah no, she rejected him like a bad kidney! Ahh, there's nothing I wouldn't do for that woman."'' *''"That there rig jockey (?) a fastboy, runs hub twelve. Fastboy gives a say-so, the Abigail(?)... he might not kill you, but you'll spend a cycle or two wishing he had. Know how to use those upgrades in ways the manufacturer never intended."'' C *''"Yeah, rail agents. They're tractor jockeys. Solo contractors specializing in speed-runs, rapid deliveries, smuggling, stiletto jobs. They've cut more deals with more bureaucrats than you've had hot dinners. You'll know a rail agent tractor when you see it. Overclocked reactors, wide-bore engines, zero acceleration governors. Every design choice screams: death wish."'' *''"I've got hazmat upgrades to take the risky work. Sleep upgrades so I can work more to pay off the upgrades. I make a payment, they say I ain't even cover the principle!"'' *''"I have heard heard of places where offwordlers go to indulge their vices. You're a gambler? There are... tests of combat, held in... certain... autodomos. They say the fighters bet all they have on themselves. If they win, they win great sums and... if they lose... well... it doesn't matter."'' *''"Warframes? We saw one once. Cost me a leg and me friends their lives. Fear... It is a sad life that is lived with its invisible curriculum."'' *''"Oh, I know the rails, better than any of these muckers! Routes only I''' know, contacts only '''I have. I'm outta here. I've got the old man's tractor. I'll make me own way... as a rail agent!"'' *''"I could join the Order of Profit, sure! Donate half of what I earn and trust it'll come back to me tenfold, or... I could just grab a gun. Right?"'' *''"Me optics are gone, but I can't let on. I needs the work. Can't take the time off and sure as hell can't afford replacements. I'll just muddle through. Traffic control's easy enough work."'' *''"Worked 70 years to get this far, and proud to say my body debt's half paid. Praise the Order! Life is profit."'' *''"Oh, we got plans, see? Our youngest, we're not getting him modded. No rig, see? Gonna use the money to get him educated, get him placed in the establishment. Twenty, maybe thirty years from now, we'll have family on the inside, doing us favors. That's how we're getting debt clear."'' D *''"Ah, guts! Tractor overhaul. Epsilon pad. Stripped the bow, right, Priority One. Rail agent needs get it done yesterday!"'' *''"You live as a rail agent long enough, you see things that change you. I know a place. A hidden place. Home to creatures that never were. Species prevented from evolving by a rise of our own."'' *''"Ran a load of organics out to Cetus. They got a heavyweight Grineer problem. Copycats got the city pinned, and you don't even want to know what comes out of the lakes at night."'' *''"No, I'm not muckin' local. Tractor jockey, mate. silver-plated Corpus contract. I'm up there. Hour this: I've got stars mate, I've got stars."'' *''"Check check. I've got a long-haul tractor. Bundled out, needs a gimble for a rotating gunnery hatch. Anyone got their ears on?"'' *''"Affirmative. Triple digit rail agent needs action dock on a backstroke. Inbound with acceleration trauma. Come back."'' *''"Till cart to Bay twelve. Jockey blew out posterior hydrolics. Yeah... Hero tried lifting above his grade."'' *''"Made a delivery to a Duviri pleasure lake, once upon a time. Airships positioned to blow spore from fragrant forests, towards the Magnate's dining barge at suppertime. Me? I got a boot in the left quarter acutator for staring at his wife too long."'' *''"Copy that, tractor, Sigma pad. Mercury outbound. Need a mountain shackle for version twelve on nubelist(?) to meet new time launch window."'' E *''"You hail from Acheron? I have a brother there! Here, a gift for you! I'm not SELLING it, it is a GIFT! Thank you friend. You are most welcome. Say, might you loan me a couple of hundred credits? But, I have given you a gift! You would take that from me, and offer nothing in return? Criminal! Brigand! Thief!"'' *''"Repo's. Work hard, or that's how you'll wind up. Arms repossessed, legs repossessed, eyes... repossessed. Work hard, earn your rig, and... you'll be fine."'' *''"Seen that character floating around, talking in riddles or not at all? I say she's one of them Quills. Where they go, things change, so they say. And when the things change, me mucker, folk like you and I get caught in the cogs."'' *''"Me contact says they found a stash of Orokin era Nav charts. He tells me they mark sites that do not exist on current maps. Most intriguing. I'll pay you well, but you must submit to a memory wipe."'' *''"I'm adrift, outta work, washed up. They can't take me coin, so they coming for me parts."'' *''"Hahaha! Not to worry, plenty more more vertebra where that came from!"'' *''"Help a guive out, guv'ner. Buy bonds? I's a thrower, best in the biz. And I've been adrift for cycles. Buy bonds? 0.13% goes to paying off what little is left of me decrepit rig. Buy bonds? I don't clear the interest, I don't buy back me organs, It's brain-shelving for me for sure. Buy bonds, eh? Buy bonds?"'' F *''"Get on the winning team! This place? It's isolated. The other Corpus? They want 'Nef Anyo to fail. That means ain't '''nobody '''gonna stop Solaris United takin' this whole place from him. Savvy? *''"Rail agent? Ha! Jockeying Meat Wagons is where the money's at. Drop in, grab the breathers, and leg it. Easy."'' *''"I can get ya half price on a full tank of go-go juice. Interested?"'' *''"Mercmercs! Mercantile Mercenaries! Corpus! Slick and shiny and a pain in me rear!"'' *''"I made quite a mistake with that captain. Not the kinda thing you can easily undo."'' *''"When you've made peace with the world, then everything becomes a game, friend. Cetus thought me that."'' *''"Signed me me tractor to a triple-digit convoy gone wide-ball for one of the Mercury asteroids. Emergency resupply. Got there way too late. Whole installation had gotten crater-faced, zits everywhere, never seen so many heat-sinks. Flagged it as a no-go and left it to the Mercs. Infested. Damn, give me nightmares."'' *''"Lifting your eyes is '''bad business, friend. No percentage in sherming(?) revolution, riling the establishment. Not if you want to stay on the right side of the grass. You'd best expect nothing from this life. Safe to placing of one foot before the other."'' *''"They'd headed me tractor two hours ago, empty. Sold the full manifest. Now it's just me and a bottle for the next cycle and a half, cheers!"'' *''"(?) a fatboy outta Mars(?) bundled up with some off-planet fauna. Something about a safari park."'' Ostron *''"If you want to change, accept who you are. Now will you reconsider what you are about to do?"'' *''"I hear your words, but I see you in your silences."'' *''"The quieter I am, the more I hear. The I hear, the wiser I become. The wiser I become, the quieter I am."'' *''"Offwordlers commonly think of themselves as one person, this is an error in thinking, surah. You are many people! This is why it is important to remain simple, so as to not confuse the many people you consist of."'' *''"Social pressure drives modification, modification drives profit, profit drives debt, debt drives control... These Solaris, they are all working to pay off their bodies, which they sold to the Corpus, to work for the Corpus, to pay off their bodies, which they have never owned! Ach, I weep for them."'' Ventkid *''"Need a ride, glinty? K-Drives by the load! Just through that vent there! Hahaha!"'' *''"Check the vent, glinty! Just here! A paying customer's always welcome!"'' *''"Kubrodons! Kubrodons! Kubrodons!"'' *''"Vent Pobbers make it happen! Not Kubrodon flashy, but they can take anything stolen and turn it into a top` ride!"'' *''Pobbers are smart, but for me, Kubrodons all the way! Flash, style, attitude. Ride godly, and be remembered!"'' *''Pobbers and Kubrodons, sure they go at each other, but it's all in fun. Only gotta hear us skegging out together to know that for a fact!"'' Broadcasts Female Broadcaster *''"Charity encourages laziness. Do not donate to charity. Direct your financial compassion to the Order of Profit."'' *''"It's cold outside. Warm yourself with the teaching of the Order of Profit. Rates apply."'' *''"A few days off? Interest accrued? Now you're in a fight you cannot win. Who can you turn to? The Corpus Solaris Order of Profit. Plant a seed today! Life is profit, profit is life."'' *''"Each cycle, ask yourself: 'Can I work just one percent harder?' The answer is always: yes!"'' *''"Success: it's not for losers."'' *''"Life is profit, profit is life."'' *''"Corpus: looking out for YOU, as we have always done."'' *''"Use downtime effectively. Rest, and put in a solid shift's work tomorrow."'' *''"Had some bad luck? Need a financial boost to cover the interest? With over 300 repayment models, we're sure to assign one that's right for you."'' *''"The street corner retch, lacking sensors, limbs, dignity. Weeks away from brain-shelving. The wages of indolence. Fight proudly for your body Solaris, and work."'' *''"Be on the lookout for non-conformists. Accurate reports earn substantial rewards!"'' *''"Increase your usual donation to Corpus Solaris Order of Profit. A larger seed makes for a larger harvest. It just makes sense!"'' *''"You work hard, and deserve better. Our installment plan options provide peace of mind while keeping you happy and housed in the rig of your dreams."'' *''"Need quick credits to cover that sudden emergency? The Order of Profit provides fast loans to the faithful! -(??? Quick ToS speak)- The Order of profit (???) any time to include but is not restricted to: servitude, manual labor, generational indenture, organ donation, mind-wipe, brain-shelving, genetic experimentation and death. Ask an Order representative for more information."'' Male Broadcaster *''"A friendly reminder that consorting with anti-Temple dissidents carries a non-negotiable penalty of full-body repossession and mandatory brain-shelving. Report any suspicious personnel for a 0.63% remuneration bonus! Keep Fortuna clean."'' *''"You may qualify for pay-cycle advances at newly reduced rates. Inquire today!"'' *''"Good news! You still have jobs. Carry on."'' *''"Tired hands are honest hands."'' *''"There is no failure, only indolence. There is no futility, only parasitism. There is no defeat, only sloth."'' *''"Fortuna, a message from the teachings of the Temple of Profit. With an open heart: give. With a tranquil mind: give. With conscience clear and unburdened: give. Give, that Nef Anyo might smile upon you, and all the work you put your manipulators to. Give. Give. Give."'' *''"Nef Anyo would like to congratulate those who accepted mandatory cleanup duty in the toxin zones. Enjoy your 2 percent rebate on lung replacement."'' *''"Need to down cycle and feel good? Reward yourself with a donation to the Temple of Profit. Feel the prosperity."'' *''"What is interest, if not a measure of Nef's trust in you. What is the bodily repossession, if not the mark of one who cannot be trusted? What is it to betray the trust of he who has made a place for you by his side? It is to be unworthy of the name: 'Solaris'. Head high, workers of Fortuna, and be worthy."'' *''"Nef's table is set, and your chair awaits high above. How long will you keep him waiting?"'' *''Limb and organ repossession happens. Safe guard your most valuable asset: YOU. Purchase repo insurance today."'' Nef Anyo *''"Nef Anyo here. Like you, I toiled, friends, I toiled, but I pulled myself up, dusted myself off, and purchased. my. future. Join me here, in orbit, out of the dirt, above everyone else. It's just... better."'' :: *''"There is a place for you within the Order of Profit, visitor. Speak to one of our evangelists today! The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: *''"You desire riches, friend? Well, let me tell you: so does your neighbor. What to do? Desire. RICHES. More than your neighbor, MORE than your brother, MORE THAN YOUR OVERSEER! Desire, friend, will raise you from the muck! Will raise you to the stars! Will raise you to your rightful place with the faithful, here, in orbit, by my side. Tell me, will I see you soon?"'' :: *''"The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: *''"Solaris, are you listening? Know that I have plans for you. Know that the Order of Profit safeguards your hope, your well-being, and our shared future. Donate today, with the credits in your account, and the sweat of your brow. Give."'' :: *''"Clasp hands with us. The Order of Profit is home to all. Clasp hands, and know the ecstasy of a strong return on your faith."'' :: *''"Life is profit. Profit is life."'' :: *''"Donate your seed, that the Order of Profit may nurture that seed to a bountiful crop! A crop that you may harvest your faith, returned to you tenfold! The larger your seed, the greater your reward, the stronger we all become for your wisdom. Donate. Harvest. Grow. Now."'' :: *''"Give unto The Void, and be rewarded."'' :: *''"Give unto The Void, and be rewarded a hundredfold! Clasp hands with the Order of Profit. Plant that seed, and watch together as it grows into a mighty tree! Such a broad trunk! Such deep, strong roots! And behold's broad and mighty branches, with which it collects the bountiful rains of fortune. Life is profit! Profit is life! The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: *''"Venus restoration is not progressing fast enough! To lighten your workload, I have instituted a small interest rate hike, which compounds at each cycle. As ever, good and faithful Solaris, the Order's flock receive 15% toward this debt amalgamation! Profit is life. Plan today."'' :: *''"I was once like you. Poor. Indebted. Lazy. Then, the Void spoke to me. It said: 'Work harder'. And so, I did. I earned what I have. And now, Fortuna, it's your turn. Listen to the Void. Work. Harder."'' :: *''"Are you in debt, Solaris? Then you need to push yourself. Work harder, longer. The Void does not give unto the freeloader."'' :: *''"Nef Anyo, speaking directly to you. Well done, members of the Corpus Solaris Order of Profit. I have this cycle's figures, and they are very pleasing! I embrace you all."'' :: *''"Nef Anyo's Order of Profit welcomes you, offworld philantropists and entrepreneurs. The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: Vox Solaris *''"No other species works for autonomy. No other species works to own their own body. No other species takes such pride in. that. enslavement. Solaris divided, we are slaves. Solaris UNITED, we are a force! The future can be different. Believe. Resist."'' :: *''"Solaris. United. You are not alone."'' :: *''"The Temple profits from your labor. Without your labor, then, there is no profit. What is the Temple of Profit without 'profit'? What then are the Corpus. without. 'us'?"'' :: *''"HOW does the Taxman keep YOU under his boot? Deny you that which you need? Blame the poor for it, and then tell you: 'Working even harder will fix it'?!"'' :: *''"The Taxman teaches that truth plus profit equals life. Solaris United reminds you that, if this is true, then truth is life without profit, and profit is life without truth."'' :: *''"How often have you sat in The Temple of Profit, looked up to all that gold and (?) as your parts fail and your families starve, and wonder if you've been had?"'' Category:Quotes